


Simple Torment

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Barricade needs a bit of assistance.
Relationships: Barricade/Frenzy
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Simple Torment

**Author's Note:**

> February 22, 2008

In between plates of armor, there were gaps and crevices and places that accrued things which were generally very undesirable. Barricade had accumulated a soda can. It had wedged up while driving and had jammed up further upon transforming in an effort to get the damned thing out. Which left him reliant on Frenzy to remove it and so far, Frenzy was simply tormenting him.

"Can't quite get it," Frenzy commented in a fragmented mix of Cybertronian, English and mangled Japanese as he reached up beneath Barricade's armor and dug around, running thin metal fingers over important and sensitive cables and circuits instead of even getting near the can.

Barricade squirmed. Frenzy kept groping at his insides. It was starting to feel kinda good and since Frenzy hadn't offlined him yet, Frenzy wasn't going to. No, Frenzy was obviously trying to do something else. Something with nothing to do with the can.

Which was still stuck. He shivered and reached down to see if he could run a hand down Frenzy's back without denting him. The can could stay stuck for just a bit longer.


End file.
